wruwarafandomcom-20200214-history
Religion (Wruwara)
The Wruwara religion is a polytheistic one with both gods and spirits that are respected and worshiped. Most religious Wruwara carry trinkets of their favored deity. Atheism is slowly growing in the Wruwara society so it isn't uncommon to meet individuals who don't believe in any of the deities. However, there are clans of Wruwara who are highly religious and often create controversy through extremism. Primary Deities Wruwara revere three head spiritual figures, or deities. These three gods are the creator beings of the Wruwara pantheon, as they are all mated together. They each represent the day (Fyor), night (Luhn) and twilight times of dawn and dusk (Mesa) as well as the celestial and atmospheric bodies. Fyormion Fyormion is a male, an eater of beasts, a herder and hunter, who's symbolized as a large, white male Wruwara, usually a Wruos, with seven, golden eyes and seven, long, golden tongues that writhe out of his mouth like the fire of the sun. He's called a collection of names throughout the subspecies of Wruwara, but the most common is Fyormion (FYOR-mē-on), but often, simply Fyor. Luhnmorra Luhnmorra is a female with a great round belly, and large, swollen breasts in the form Natrulus. Her pelt is usually depicted black, but the Wruwara claim it is a deep, dark black, “darker than nothing.” She sports a collection of horns that are a combination of the Awroon, Groomah, and Brooaff (the only three subspecies with horns), that branch out over her head much like a crown in many depictions. Luhnmorra (LOON-mōr-ah), or Luhn, is the name the Wruwara have given her, and her silver eyes and long, flowing, graying hair represent the two moons that orbit the planet- Lumma and Rhar -and the abundant constellations that surround them. Asemmesa Asemmesa is a trio, a trine god, depicted as three faces or a Myetis Wruwara with three faces. This god is neither male nor female. They are called Asemmesa (AH-sem-mes-ah), or Mesa. Each of Mesa's three faces expresses a different emotion- rage, love, and sorrow -the three emotions the Wruwara recognize as the most powerful of all emotions. In addition to their three faces, Mesa is represented as having six arms. In each of the six hands is a craft tool that represents each of the six elements: Calipers for Water, the element of emotion and cleansing. Herbs for Nature, the element of life and order. A scroll and pen for Air, the element of thought and imagination. A hammer for Metal, the element of strength and change. A mortar and pestle for Stone, the element of destruction and entropy. Lastly, a paint brush, for Fire, the element of the spirit. They are the god of crafters, artisans, and all those that create and work the elements. Spell casters often wear a trine paw symbol to call on the powers of Mesa. Wruwara use the pronouns 'they' and 'them' to refer to Mesa, just as they would any agendered being, but also because it is both singular and plural, and that is who Mesa is. Lesser Gods and Spirits Maludune One of the most feared and respected of the lesser gods is Maludune (MAL-oo-doon). He is depicted as the shadow of Luhn, an old, dark gray Nutralis Wruwara with long, matted fur hanging off of his thin, gangly body. Twisted horns like rotted branches curl around his head, and mushrooms and moss grow all through his pelt. His eyes glow with a green bioluminescence and green dust and spores float around him. He is Death, The Gray One, and The Last To Stand. He's not evil or even cruel, actually quite kind and loving, but feared the same way Wruwara fear death. Though many Wruwara, especially warriors, welcome death like an old friend, all have the instinctual fear of the inevitable, even if they do not cower from it. Often times, Maludune is depicted as the reaper, because he represents the completion of all things, and so totems and shrines are made to him during the harvest times with scythes and sheers. Because of this, when a Wruwara dies, sheers or some other small cutting tool is left on the bed of the one who passed, to signify that they are being reaped from the world to serve a greater purpose, and join the river of souls. Lysera One of the most loved and cherished of the lesser gods is Lysera (LIE-ser-ah), a Nutralis Wruwara of nature and renewal. She is the only of the gods that is unnaturally colored, for her pelt is glossy green. Her fur is full and fluffy, and her body is round and fat. Her long flowing hair is made of vines and leaves all spun into a great mane that cascades down her body, and flowers bloom all over her form. She is the protector of pregnant Wruwara, the healer of uterine diseases, and the soother of menstruation. All of the plants and herbs that make up her hair are used to create the very tincture that serves as a medicinal birth control and menstruation reducer, as well as pain relievers for birth and menstruation related pains. She is the god that taught the Wruwara to use grains for food and drink, as well how to use animals for food without killing them. All Wruwara that have a uterus are loved and protected by her. In addition to that, she is the patron of herbalists, apothecaries, and healers, as well as the bringer of the spring and the teacher of planting and horticulture. Anyone who wishes to carry a token or totem of her simply needs to keep a precious herb on their person. Shiren There is the fire spirit, Shiren (SHEER-en), who, though not truly a god, is very much respected as one. Shiren, like Mesa is also an agendered deity, and represents the light in the dark. They are depicted as a Wruos with a shining yellow and orange pelt, and sparks of embers floating from their long, flowing mane. Shiren is the spirit of torches and campfires, and protector of dungeon delvers and those that live in the deep world. Tributes to Shiren are often tallow candles, or bone torches, lit and left at the mouth of dungeons and caves, for Shiren dwells in the deep and rests in the caves. Ternor Shiren's twin, Ternor (TUR-nor) is a dark pelted Wruos with an equally long, flowing mane, but instead of shining sparks, Ternor's coat shimmers purple and blue, like a grackle bird. While Shiren represents the light in the dark, Ternor represents the shadows of the world. Ternor is the protector of Moonlighters, thieves, assassins and those that use the shadow to hunt and stalk. Those that wish to call upon the protection of Ternor often wear a black, glossy ribbon somewhere on their person, and this ribbon is often used as a sign to all of those that use the shadows that they are one in Ternor's paw prints. Lunalah Though not a god, spirit or deity of any kind, the planet itself has a anthropomorphic representation, though not truly humanoid or wolf-like. Lunalah is represented as a swirling sphere (or in two-dimensional depictions, a swirling circle) of all of the six elements. To the Wruwara, Lunalah is very much a living, breathing, thinking, loving being, and must be treated with care. Wruwara do what they can to survive, taking trees for wood, digging for metals, and hunting the creatures of Lunalah, but they all do their best to respect that Lunalah is irreplaceable. Lunalah uses no pronouns, but is simply referred to as Lunalah, the planet, the world, or home. Category:Wruwara Category:Religion